Lips of An Angel
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione carries on an affair for five years of her marriage. Part of her doesn't want it to just be an affair, but can she leave the one she's with to be with the one she loves?


I don't own the books, movies, or anything else that's Harry Potter related. (Unfortunately.) This is rated M for a reason! Enjoy! PS, a HUGE thanks to MrsBates93 for looking this over! You're the best!

* * *

**"There are no good girls gone bad, only bad girls found out"**

Hermione glanced at Viktor, smiling at his sleeping form. His upper torso was exposed, the taunt muscles of his chest stretching.

It sent chills down her spine just looking at him. Closing her eyes, she recalled last night.

_The two of them had stumbled into the hotel room locked in a passionate embrace. He immediately started to undress her while she pulled at his Quidditch robes._

_The next moment the two of them were undressed, moving towards the bed. Hermione fell backwards, her curls fanning out around her. Viktor hovered over her, his eyes traveling over naked body._

_"Stop looking at me like that," she said, biting her lip._

_"Like vhat?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips._

_"Like I'm something to eat."_

_He chuckled, "But you are." Moving down, his lips claimed hers. The kiss was rough and demanding, sending ripples of pleasure through her._

_Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. Merlin, she wanted him. She could feel his hardness pressing against her. He had an air of confidence and determination about him which made him so attractive, and she couldn't help but melt into a puddle every time she saw him._

_Viktor dropped his head to her shoulder, biting the delicate flesh. Hermione moaned, arching her body upwards to press into him._

_"You taste delicious," he muttered before biting her neck._

_Hermione mewled in pleasure. "I've missed you," she murmured._

_Viktor pulled away. His eyes softened as he looked at her. "I've missed you too," he said softly before kissing her again. This time the kiss was sweet and gentle._

_Hermione broke the kiss. "I want you Viktor, I've been waiting months for this, don't make me wait any longer." She didn't want to beg but she would if it meant she'd get the contact she so desperately craved._

_His hand reached down and trailed up and down her thigh, teasing her. His mouth placed small butterfly kisses across her stomach._

_"Please," she moaned._

_With a smirk, he pressed his lips to hers. His hand moved towards her centre and he growled in delight when he felt her wetness. His thumb flicked at her nub at he pushed one finger deep inside her wet entrance. He growled once more at the sight of the heavy lust in Hermione's eyes._

_"Oh Viktor," she said in pleasure as he slowly began to pump his finger in and out of her. Adding another digit, he began to move faster. "Ahhh," Hermione said, her eyes fluttering closed._

_"Her-my-knee," he groaned. He couldn't wait any longer. Withdrawing his fingers, he swiftly aligned himself at her entrance, thrusting into her in one fluid movement. A sharp gasp escaped his lips. He quickly began to move._

_Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. She couldn't breathe! "Merlin, I've missed you," she whispered, her eyes rolling back._

_The muscles of his chest flexed with every moment, causing Hermione to lose what little bit of sanity she had left. He was a god, and he was here with her. For the night, he was hers._

_He thrust into her, his eyes locked onto hers._

_With every stroke, Hermione could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Pleasure bloomed and brightened with every passing moment. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them around his waist._

_Viktor smiled at the gesture, increasing his speed, his thrusts now going deeper and deeper inside of her._

_Hermione cried out as her orgasm took hold of her in the hot explosion that rippled through her body. She threw her head back, crying out in pleasure. As she was coming down from her high, Viktor grabbed her hips, quickly rolling the two of them over so that she was now on straddling him._

_He began to pump himself up into her depths, feeling himself getting closer to the edge as well. His fingers tangled in her hair, jerking her head to the side. Leaning forward, he kissed the skin at her neck. His large member was working in her depths, spilling pleasure with every thrust as he nipped at her neck gently. She was stretched wide as his shaft impaled her and his mouth suckled at her throat; she could only come again screaming hoarsely. He stiffened; his cry muffled against her neck as he bit down accidentally, and came, pumping his seed inside her._

Hermione shook her head. Looking around, she tried to locate her underwear. Spotting it near the door, she giggled to herself. The two of them had proceeded to make love three more times after that. She only had him for the night, so she might as well make sure they were both fully sated.

But she would never be fully satisfied.

After locating the rest of her clothes, Hermione grabbed her purse and headed into the bathroom. She quickly fixed her hair, smoothing it out so it wasn't a bushy mess before fixing her make-up.

Hermione looked presentable. With a sigh, she reached into her purse and pulled out a small golden band. Closing her eyes, she slid the ring back onto her left hand.

Hermione exited the bathroom and saw that Viktor was awake. He had put on his trousers. The ones that hung off his body in just the right way. Mmmmm, Hermione internally sighed in pleasure. He raised his eyebrows when he saw her. She giggled, shaking her head. "No, I've got to get back."

Viktor crossed the room and took her in his arms. "Stay with me," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't. I want too, Viktor, I do."

"Obicham te," he said, before his lips captured hers.

Hermione melted into the kiss, her arms pulling him close. She loved the way he made her feel. And she wanted to stay like this forever, but she knew she couldn't.

"Viktor, I love you too," she said, grabbing his hands, "but I just can't."

"You don't love that boy," he said firmly, tilting her chin up so he could see her eyes.

Hermione sighed. "No I don't, but I don't have a choice either, Viktor. Besides, he's my friend, I may not love him anymore, but that doesn't mean I want to hurt him."

Viktor closed his eyes like he often did when he was upset. Hermione stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss. "Viktor, I'd be with you if I could, you know that."

He cupped her face in his hands. "I know." He pulled her to him closely. "You're very special to me, my Hermy-own-ninny."

Hermione giggled at this. It brought back memories of her fourth year, when the two of them had first met. She had loved him then, and she loved him now.

"I've got to go," she whispered, tightening her hold on him.

"I know," he said sadly. "But I'll be back in a few months," he promised. "And until then, I shall owl you every week."

Hermione smiled, kissing him. "I look forward to it."

"Ti si nai-hubavoto neshto, koeto mi se e sluchvalo…" he said softly.

Hermione blushed. She didn't know much Bulgarian but she could pick up a few phrases here and there.

"You are the best thing that has happened to me," he repeated again, this time in English.

Hermione blushed. "Viktor," she said softly. She didn't want to let him go. But she had too.

With a sigh, Hermione untangled herself from his arms. She always hated this part. Giving him one more kiss, she quickly slipped out the door. She made her way down towards the lobby, where she apparated home.

She appeared a few blocks away so she could clear her head on the walk. She always needed a few minutes to collect herself after seeing Viktor.

The first time the two of them had slept together had been an accident. She had heard he was in town and couldn't resist the thought of catching up with an old friend. Ron and she had gone to his Quidditch match, cheering loudly when he had caught the snitch.

Ron had then excused himself, saying he had some paperwork to do before the next morning, leaving Hermione and Viktor alone. Viktor had offered to buy her a drink and Hermione just couldn't say no. One thing led to another, and the next morning she woke up. In a bed. With him. And she was naked.

The two of them had agreed to never speak about it again. However, they had started owling back and forth, and when he had returned to England for another match, they had met up.

Hermione felt guilty at first, but now she didn't.

Her marriage with Ron was dead. He loved her, and she loved him, but it just wasn't the same anymore. There was no spark or passion. She didn't blame him for anything; they had just grown apart. Honestly, Hermione thought they had gotten married too soon and she was right. But he was her best friend, and she would never want to get a divorce. It would break him, and her.

So she had just started having an affair with an internationally famous Quidditch player. For five years Hermione had been sneaking around with Viktor. She didn't regret it. She loved it, and looked forward to their rare meetings.

Looking up, Hermione realized she had arrived home. Glancing at her watch, she saw it was 6:00am. Ron should still be asleep.

Silently opening her front door, she crept into the living room. Her heart clenched when she saw Ron asleep on the couch. He must have waited up for her. Walking over, she gently shook him awake. "Ron?" She whispered.

"What?" He mumbled, turning over. Looking up, he grinned goofily at his wife.

She smiled softly at him. "It's time to get up."

Ron grumbled something incoherently but sat up regardless. He looked at Hermione, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Why are you still wearing your work clothes from yesterday?"

Hermione immediately chided herself for not changing. Of course Ron had now started to observe her. "Well, after the meeting, I went out for drinks with a few of the board members. It was rather late, but as I was getting ready to come home, and I completely forgot that I had a case due today! So I rushed to the office and was just going to pick it up and bring it home. But once I got to the office, it took me forever to find the case, and well, I just read it there."

"Why not just come home?" Ron asked.

She shrugged. "I just did it there. I didn't want to bring it home and worry about waking you up."

Ron smiled. "I waited up for you."

"I know, I'm sorry Ron," she said, giving him a small smile. "Really," she added when he still looked doubtful.

Ron nodded. "Alright then." He gave Hermione a quick kiss. "Care for a shower?"

Hermione nodded. "A quick one."

Ron grinned in triumph. He took her hand and started leading them towards the bathroom.

Hermione stopped, releasing her hand from his. "Actually, Ron, why don't you go ahead? I'll make you breakfast."

Ron shrugged. "Ok," leaning forward, he kissed her again. He then disappeared into the bathroom. She heard the water turn on.

Hermione let out a sigh. She didn't like Ron touching her, not when she still had Viktor on her mind. Moving towards the kitchen, Hermione started making some pancakes. She did them the Muggle way, adding some blueberries into the batter. They were Ron's favourites. She cooked some bacon as well and turned on the coffee machine.

A few minutes later, everything was ready. Hermione laid it out on the table and went to the bedroom.

Ron was just coming out of the shower from the adjoining bathroom. He had his Auror robes on, which meant that he must have work today. "Breakfast is on the table," she said, moving past him into the bathroom. She quickly closed the door behind her.

"I love you!"

Hermione remained quiet, quickly turning on the water to avoid answering. Stripping off her clothes, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Smirking, she noticed that she had love bites all over her shoulder and neck. With a flick of her wand, she hid the marks.

She smelled her skin one last time, closing her eyes. She could still smell his cologne. "Oh bugger," she whispered. Hermione already missed him, and it had only been an hour.

Closing her eyes, she stepped into the hot shower, allowing the water to cascade over her body. It was nice and hot, ridding her body of any kinks.

She stepped out of the water, feeling refreshed. She had barely slept last night, but knew she'd take a nap as soon as she got to work.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.

She quickly slipped into her business clothes; a pencil skirt and a light blue button up blouse. Drying her hair, she pulled it in a bun, before making her way towards the kitchen.

Ron was standing, a look of pure anger on his face. He was holding the Daily Prophet.

"What's wrong?"

Ron glared at her. "Is this true?" His voice had taken on a sharp edge.

"Is what true?" What was he going on about?

Ron threw the paper down onto the kitchen table.

Hermione looked down at the heading.

**War Hero Rekindles Old Flame?**

_World famous witch and member of the Golden Trio Hermione Granger-Weasley was seen last night, entering the Bates Hotel on the arm of the international Quidditch star Viktor Krum. She was seen exiting the hotel this morning in the early hours, wearing the same clothes._

Underneath was a picture of Hermione and Viktor last night, stumbling into the hotel together and another of her leaving this morning. The article went on for another page but Hermione didn't need to read anymore.

"Well?" Ron asked angrily.

Hermione looked up at him. There was no getting out of this. "Yes," Hermione said softly.

Ron looked like he had been slapped in the face. "Is this true? Seriously Mione, did you spend the night with him?"

Hermione squared her shoulders. "Yes Ron, I did."

"Why? How could you do this to me? To us?" His eyes were filling up with tears.

"Ron, I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did!" He protested. He let out a sigh, running his hands through his hair. "Merlin Hermione, why did you have to do this?"

"Because I don't love you anymore. Ron, you're my best friend, and I care about you, but us getting married was a mistake."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He demanded.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you," she said softly. And it was true; she didn't want to hurt him. But she knew this would have happened sooner or later.

Ron took a deep breath. "Well, we can work this out. It was just a mistake, and I know our marriage is a mess, but I love you, and we can fix this."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron, we can't. I'm moving out."

He face turned red. "I'm trying to save our marriage!" Ron shouted at her.

She shook her head. "It's beyond saving now. I've been having an affair with Viktor."

Ron's eyes widened at her use of the word affair. That meant that this had been going on for a while. "How long?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"Five years," Hermione said.

Ron was silent.

Hermione wasn't sure if he was hurt or angry, and she didn't want to push her luck. She went into their bedroom and quickly grabbed a few things. Reappearing in the kitchen, she saw Ron was still stood in the same spot, it was almost like he was glued to the floor.

"I'll be back to get the rest of my things." She moved towards the fireplace. Looking over her shoulder, she sighed. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

Stepping into the fireplace, she flooed to her office.

"Miss Granger!" a voice shouted. Hermione had kept her maiden name for professional use. Turning, Hermione saw one of the junior lawyers run forward.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, taking in the young girl's worried expression.

"It's been chaos since the Prophet was delivered this morning! We've been trying to do damage control, but it's been difficult. And the paparazzi are out the front waiting for a glimpse of you," Olivia said, babbling away.

Hermione groaned, "That's just great. I'll be in my office."

Olivia nodded. "I'll bring you some tea." The intern rushed off.

Hermione ignored the chaos of the firm and slipped into her office. People were on the phone, shouting, owls fluttering in and out. Closing her eyes, she groaned. Grabbing the paper, she flipped through it. The article had put her, Viktor, and every other person she was associated with in a bad light. "Just perfect," she muttered. Turning the page, she saw another article. One that claimed Lucius Malfoy had murdered a Muggle. Which obviously wasn't true because Malfoy Sr. was still in Azkaban.

An owl fluttered into her office, dropping a letter onto her desk. Hermione quickly checked it for curses. Seeing it was clean, she opened it.

Hermione,

I saw the paper. I've enclosed the location of my Manor. I hope to see you soon.

Love, Viktor

Hermione clutched the paper to her chest, a smile on her face. Olivia returned a few minutes later with her cup of tea. "Here you are Miss Granger."

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled. She stood. "Olivia, contact Miss Skeeter and tell her that we'll be taking her to court, for both of the articles she has published in the paper this morning."

Olivia nodded. "Will you be back later today?"

Hermione shrugged. "We'll see." With a flutter in her stomach, she quickly apparated to the address written on that tiny piece of paper.

* * *

_Written for:_

_Not Your OTP Challenge_

_Numbers Option: 6M_

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge: Pairing: HermionexViktor Prompt: butterfly kisses_

_HP Potions Competition: Babbling Beverage_

_Broaden Your Horizons Challenge: OTP Breakup Option_

_Dark Side Competition: Death Eater's option_

_The Diagon Alley Challenge: Ollivander's option_


End file.
